


Twenty Minutes Late

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse Castiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Castiel, Stoner Dean Winchester, stoner crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Crowley's not even late, that's the stupid thing. They just got started early.





	Twenty Minutes Late

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154944965@N08/39645958952/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Crowley opens the door to his apartment, only to be immediately slapped in the face with a half-done slice of pizza. Scraping the doughy mass off his face, he glares as Cas giggles on the couch and Dean collapses on the floor in the kitchen.

Stepping carefully over the toppings on the floor, he closes the door before snatching Dean’s pipe and lighter off the kitchen counter. He gets a couple of hits off it before it’s cashed. Dean’s still lying the kitchen floor, eating leftover pepperoni.

Crowley crouches down, grabs Dean’s ankles and drags him over to Cas on the couch. Pulling out his phone, he snaps a photo of them both for later use in his private resolution: blackmail, before pulling Twitter. He makes sure it’s set to his personal account before tweeting “2018 Resolution: To be a nicer person. Stop laughing, it could happen!” and attaching a link to his current favorite Florida Man hit: _Florida Man Accused of Assaulting Roommate with Slice of Pizza_.

Cas isn’t giggling anymore, watching him carefully, before reaching up. “C’mere. _No_. Ditch the clothes first, _then_ c’mere.”

Dean perks up at that, “Yeeeesssss. Naked cuddles.” His hand slides under Crowley’s jeans, petting at his calf.

They have a point. “Gotta let go to get me naked, love.”

Dean pouts, but extracts his hand before crawling up onto the couch to sprawl next to Cas. They both leer at him while he pulls off his tee shirt and tosses it towards the bedroom.

He spends a couple seconds trying to make it sexy before giving it up as pointless and stripping down to his boxers. Neither of them are sober enough to appreciate the effort although their eyes do widen gratifyingly.

Cas looks him up and down seriously, “You’re too sober. I can fix that.” He leans over the arm of the couch for the cigar box they keep the stash in.

Crowley relaxes into the couch behind Cas, pulling Dean towards him. He flops willingly, stretching up to kiss Crowley and pet him, one hand occasionally slipping to pet Cas’s ass so well presented over the arm of the couch.

The two hits from Dean’s pipe are already helping and the joint Cas twists around with a couple minutes later will help more. Really though, this is what he needs-- cuddles on the couch, time with his boyfriends/ best friends, not thinking about work.

Cas tucks the joint behind Crowley’s ear before cupping his face with his hands, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

It’s glorious.

Then Dean claims his turn, straddling their thighs, kissing them both of them in turn, deeply and thoroughly.

They make out for a while before Cas retrieves the joint from where it’s fallen and lights it up. Splitting it, they shotgun most of it, taking hits and sharing the smoke. Dean takes the last hit, crushing it out in the ashtray before slumping across Crowley and Cas’s laps and turning the TV to something stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dean/Cas/Crowley, might I suggest [Swimming a Fishbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663276)? Also featuring sentient!eldritch!bunker (and Teddy Ruxpin because I enjoy making folks cringe). [Becomes My Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350477) is human!Impala Wayward Sisters.  
> Or would you prefer just happy fluff? [A Perfect Giantess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320310) (Sam/totally-not-Gwendoline Christie) or [Christmas Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995328) (Sam/Jess and Dean/Cas).  
> Or if you want canon compliant not-fluff, [The River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351323) (Mary POV) or [It Doesn't Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753585) (Dean POV)


End file.
